


A Prince Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Politics, Rebellion, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider had long known that as a prince he would never be able to pick who he wanted to marry. He knew that there was approximately zero chance at all he would be arranged to marry a man either, he had come out to some other royals, but the news was never allowed to travel far. The prince of heart, as his official title went, was far too much of a political asset to be allowed to do as he wanted. He was okay with that. </p><p>However getting married to the fish alien heiress to the throne of a great bloodthirsty empire he had once fought to defend his home against. That he wasn't okay with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk Strider had long known that as a prince he would never be able to pick who he wanted to marry. He knew that there was approximately zero chance at all he would be arranged to marry a man either, he had come out to some other royals, but the news was never allowed to travel far. The prince of heart, as his official title went, was far too much of a political asset to be allowed to do as he wanted. He was okay with that. He had long thought he would be married to the heiress to the Lalonde family, Roxanne of Void.

But today his father told him, it would not be to anyone from this kingdom he would marry, but to Feferi Peixes a troll from the planet Alternia. It would be in two weeks , he would meet her in one and the engagement would be announced to two planets tonight.

Dirk Strider was not happy with this. “It’s ridiculous,” Dirk said to his brother Dave, “Not getting to choose who I marry was a stretch, who I was marring being female I can deal with, but now they give me an arranged marriage to a female alien?”

“That really kind of sucks man,” Dave said pulling on a ceremonial uniform, “but the war’s still going on in parts of the galaxy, political situation in Alternia is nuts over it, half the people want the war over with, but most of them are the lowest castes of citizens, the blue bloods love the war, especially the Indigos.”

“Don’t remind me of the Indigos, I fought them on Mars, bastards, they were more interested in killing us than staying alive themselves, threw loads of poorly armed infantry at us as meat shields.” Dirk looked at the medals which a servant was currently pinning to his chest. “Got all of these which aren’t fake ones killing trolls, why would they want to marry me off to one of them?”

Dave shrugged. “You got a pretty bad deal being the Prince of Heart, being the Knight of Time is awesome, look at these threads, no poofy pants here.”

“Dave,” Dirk sighs “The pants used to bother me, but at the moment I think the whole marring the fish princess of the most bloodthirsty race in the universe is on my mind more right now.”

The ceremony is a farce; at first peace treaties are announced, as usual, for certain new sections of the galaxy, “That only means a higher concentration of warfare in the sections where there is no peace.” Dirk whispers. Dave nods.

Then the King announces the engagement and Dirk is asked to stand. He says nothing and however many thousands of miles away Feferi is she says nothing.

The ceremony ends and Dirk is ushered into a room for a private video link with his bride to be.

“Hello, Prince of Hope and Heir to the sovereignty of the planet earth and the human peoples, Dirk Strider!” Feferi’s voice is loud and barley regal, even when saying full titles.

“Hello, Heiress Apparent to the Imperial Throne of Alternia, Feferi Peixes.” Dirk, on the other hand, pulls off the princely voice he was taught so long ago with ease.

Feferi expresses a wanting for peace and for some reason it doesn’t seem too hard for Dirk to believe. She then expresses a desire for a greater amount of communication and understanding. Dirk merely nods and utters agreements. The more she talks the less I need to, he figures.

Soon it was time to depart and Dirk found himself disrobing next to his brother once again.

“How is the future Mrs Strider?” Dave smiled.

“She’s quite different to how I expected, nothing like Her Imperious Condescension, but the Condesce has been around for thousands of years right, so maybe she’ll turn out like that at some point, I’ll probably be long dead.” Dirk shrugged.

“Haha, I don’t think so. Didn’t you hear, you’ll meet the father in law in a week when Condy arrives, he’s the helmsman aboard her ship. He’s a gold blood they live what 100 years at best, he’s as old as the witch herself.”

“Dave I know what being a helmsman means in Alternia, you mean he’s the power source for her flagship right? I think I’d rather die than let the fish princess tie me to her spaceship and use me for faster than light travel thanks.”

Five days later, two before Dirk was to meet Feferi, an urgent announcement arrived from the Alternian Flagship. It was currently being attacked by rebels. And not just any rebels, they were currently under siege by the cult of the Sufferer, a ages old clan who followed the teachings of a mutant troll with candy red blood. Information on the clan was kept a great secret by the Alternian imperium, often refusing to acknowledge its existence to this day.

Apparently the two Peixes’ had escaped on a shuttle along with the Helmsman and the two Amporas, another royal family ranked only below the Princesses on the Hemospectrum. Their arrival was to be delayed by a day. Dirk was called to an urgent military meeting, as not much was known about the cult; preparations had to be made in case they were a group who did not like humans.

28 hours later a new message was received. Her Imperious Condescension was dead and Feferi Peixes had taken to the throne as the new empress of Alternia.

* * *

 

Karkat Vantas stepped out into the sunlight of Earths Star. Its rays were blinding and he stumbled slightly upon leaving the Imperial shuttle. Around him was a full military welcome, one almost certainly orchestrated to greet the old empress. He looked down at his clothes and those of the man standing on the opposite side of the doorway to him; they were both in plain grey hooded robes with the sign of the sufferer emblazoned on their front in bright red. Sollux looked no less uncomfortable than Karkat did, probably more actually, as he had just had to power the imperial shuttle to earth, due to his ancestor’s death.

Feferi Peixes stepped out into the daylight, dressed in a makeshift regalia, and wearing the crown of the Condesce, she was tailed by Eridan Ampora, the final member of their crew who was not the corpse of one of the crews ancestors.

The four trolls walked forwards to the royal party. Karkat raised a hand to the sickle at his waist, still covered in the fuchsia blood of the previous monarch, Sollux raised a hand to his temple, his eyes sparking slightly, Eridan readied his gun.

“Welcome.” The king said gesturing to give Feferi a hug.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Feferi said, returning the hug, “we have much to discuss.”

“Very Well,” The king nodded. “MEN! AT EASE! Princes Dirk and David, with me.”

The seven of them sat at a table. “Must your bodyguards sit?” The king asked.

“Her bodyguards,” Karkat spat, “Are the Prince, Consort to the Empress and the First Minister of the Alternian Empire.” Gesturing to Eridan, Sollux and Himself in turn. “We will sit.”

The king looked quite taken aback by the trolls manners. “My apologies, majesty,” Eridan said. “This man was never trained in the arts a etiquette. He belongs, in fact, to the lowest possible class a troll, he’s a off spectrum mutant and the leader of the cult of the signless, a group known more for their uses of cuss words than manners.”

Dirk leant in, eager to learn more of the cult and why they were co-operating with the heiress.

“It’s very simple,” Karkat said. “Alternia is a wreck, the social system simply doesn’t work and is completely unfair, so the cult of the signless sufferer wishes to rectify that. As does the heiress, we simply co-ordinated to strike the one part of the empire that actually mattered.”

“The Prince and the Empress were childhood friends of ours,” Sollux explained. “This has been in the works for a good 15 years. It only happened now because the Condesce was stupid enough to not take a full fighting force to Earth.”

“Your majesty.” Feferi  spoke once more. “We need the co-operation of earth more than ever, we are willing to concede  the solar systems we currently contest over for help with rounding up rogue commanders, this will be a time of great change for Alternia and there will be opposition. I suggest we continue with plans for an arranged marriage, however I cannot be wed to a human for political reasons, other trolls will see me as a human puppet. You normally marry off your first in line for major reasons do you not?”

Dirk speaks up. “That is a task I am charged with as the Prince of Heart yes.”

“Well how about marring the new heir to Alternia’s throne? A true heir won’t be hatched for a good thousand years but in the meantime why not marry the prince?” She gestured to Eridan.

All eyes stared at the empress.

“Fef, we didn’t discuss anything like this.” Eridan whispered.

“A marriage between princes is most unusual indeed,” The king said, raising a hand to his chin. “I will need time to think on it.”

“There will be no suitable heiresses available for sweeps.” Karkat said, “This is truly the best option if we wish to do this in a time period where it will matter.”

“Kar what are you doing?” Eridan hissed.

“Very well.” The king turned to his eldest son. “Dirk you shall marry Prince…”

“Eridan Ampora.” Sollux spoke up.

“Prince Ampora next Saturday. I shall leave you and Dave to attend to our guests; I have things I need to discuss with my advisors.” The king left without another word.

Dirk looked at Eridan. Eridan looked at Dirk.

“Well it’s only two out of three now, right Dirk?” Dave smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have had enough of Eridan Ampora forever.” Dirk strider threw off his dress uniform before the servants could even get to it.

“But you have the rest of your life to spend with him,” Dave smiled, “you’ll just have to get used to it I’m afraid.”

“Did you even hear the guy? He was having a go at everything to do with human culture, every, single, thing.” Dirk started to button up his shirt, batting away the hand of a servant who tried to help.

“Dude, you started talking about sushi, in front of two people who ARE LITTERALLY FISH. If that doesn’t traumatise them, I don’t know what will.”

“Whatever trolls can just go fuck themselves as far as I care.”

This earned him a punch in the jaw from his brother. “Dirk, I get that you’re bitter from the war. We all saw things which were awful, but those guys are the people who are gonna make sure that it never happens again. Did you listen to his story about the battle of Europa?”

“What you mean his ridiculous posturing?”

“No I mean the part where he saved the lives of his crew by sending them back while he was still trapped on the moon! He’s a High Admiral; his life in the old Alternia was literally worth the lives of every gold, olive and teal blood on his ship combined!”

“But then he bragged about destroying two human encampments. How can I respect someone who revels in telling of how he killed hundreds of my subjects as a Prince?”

“The same way he respects you, how many Trolls did you kill on mars?”

“I’m not proud of what I did.” Dirk snapped.

“That’s stupid, you stopped you homeland from being taken over by Alternia, if you’re not proud of that, what do you have to be proud of at all? Give the guy a chance.” Dave was clearly agitated now.

“Uh, fine. Look I’m sorry Dave, I, fuck. This wasn’t how my life was mean to go. I was supposed to marry Roxy and have a couple kids with her and take over when dad died and win the war.” Dirk slumped onto a bench. “All this is too fast, I’m marrying into the thing I had wanted to destroy and it’s not even bouncy, lively, loveable Feferi, it’s condescending, boastful, unapologetic Eridan.”

“Time to face the music,” Dave placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “but if you’d like I could try and get dad to marry me off instead?”

“Nah, you’ve got way too much left to live for Dave, you get to choose who you want to marry, don’t get forced into marring some troll.”

“What if I wanted to marry a troll?” Dave asked, more quiet than he had been before.

“Then that’s up to you bro,” Dirk stood up again, “but Feferi’s right, it has to be a union of the princes if the nobles are going to let the alliance happen.” Dirk began to walk away.

“Dirk, it’s for the best. You know that, they might have killed Jake, but the alliance has to happen.” Dirk stopped in his tracks.

“It’s not about that.” He turned to face his brother who pulled him into a hug.

“Bro I’ve know you longer and better than anyone else, I know it’s about him. It always is.”

* * *

 

 

Dirk Strider dreaded his first public appearance with Eridan more than anything else, luckily this was delayed for a few days as all the troll ambassadors needed new tailoring done. It did lead to Eridan complaining about his own state of dress, however, which irked Dirk to no end.

“All I’m saying is, would it kill you to have a bit of purple in your wardrobe? I’m not asking for the exact right hue, just something which isn’t orange.” Eridan sat with Dirk, Dave and Karkat in one of Dirk’s dress shirts.

“Shut up, you’re lucky I’m even lending it you in the first place.” Dirk received a quick kick in the knee from under the table.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to not having my blood colour on display. How’s that working out for you Kar?”

Karkat was sitting in a bright red shirt taken from Dave’s collection, it was too big for him almost comically so, but the bagginess didn’t seem to bother him one bit, the colour however clearly irked him. “It’s like I’m advertising that I’m the new signless, like, ‘hey drones catch me if you fucking can’.”

“Drones?” Dirk piped up, he had always had an interest in robotics, however he had never been able to take it up due to becoming a soldier instead, another thing which, as a prince, he had to do.

“Imperial Drones,” Eridan explained, “Bane of your life as a troll, designed to cull low bloods who step out of place, and collect pails. The only two things the empress needed the low bloods for really, constant supply of cheap labour fuelled by a reproductive system she controlled, and for them to stay in place. It’s sickening that they’re still out there on Alternia while Fef has just ascended to the throne and is unable to do anything about it.”

Dirk had to sympathise with that at least, Eridan may have been a bit of an idiot but he was noble at least; unlike most purple blooded trolls Dirk had ever met. Also unlike most purple blooded trolls Dirk had ever met, Eridan was alive.

“You seem to be on good terms with the empress, how did that happen?” Dave inquired.

“Well we were arranged to be married weren’t we?” Eridan’s expression drops slightly. “'Cept Condy didn’t want any of that, her heiress was too important to marry off to me. So of course she arranged that thing with Dirk and I was left out in the cold, that’s it, the matespritship I had spent so long trying to set up, over.”

Karkat placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly. “This isn’t me coming on to you all pale.” He clarified.

“Thanks Kar, cause I think Kan would gut you if she found out you were being all conciliatory at me, and I’d hate to see what Gam would be like if his palebro left him.”

“Oh god, what do you think he’s been like with only two weeks of me being away.” Karkat looked a mix of worried and simply exasperated.

Dirk looked to Dave for explanation, who just shrugged.

“Oh it’s our Moirails, you know about the quadrants right? We sort of have 4 types of love, except two of them are more like kinds of hate, then one’s like human love and the other is moiraillegence who is sort of like a person you love but platonically.” Karkat explained.

“Uh, Dirk my Moirail ain’t gonna get in the way is she?” Eridan turned to Dirk. “I hadn’t thought about that actually.”

“So it’s sort of like a family member, someone you look out for and care about, but you don’t have sex with them.” Dave summated.

“Yeah.”

“Well I think that should be fine really,” Dirk shrugged and leant over to rustle Dave’s hair. “I think I might have one of them actually.”

“Great!” Eridan clapped his hands together. “I wouldn’t want to have to dump Kanaya, even with a good reason like ‘the fate of the galaxy’ as an excuse.”

“What’s having a moirail like then?” Dave asked. Dirk was aware Dave was doing this to try and bring him into conversation with Eridan, and started to feel like it might actually be working.

“Well I was moirails with fef for a long time, cept we were only ever that in name; I was more flushed for her than was healthy for a person to be for another person. But we split up when we were about," Eridan paused to do some maths in his head "16 in human years. But a bit later on while I was in the army, after I fought on Io I was pretty seriously injured, and I mean I was painting that moon violet, an angel found me and nursed me back to health. That was Kan. I’d known her a bit during my formative years but I cut contact with most people after I left for military academy. Anyway she became a medic and, long story short, without her I would not be with you today. Hell, without her saving me, Kar proabably wouldn’t be either.”

Unlike most of Eridan’s stories, that anecdote had managed to make Dirk smile, until the part where we claimed his moirail saving him caused Karkat’s current position. “How do you figure that?”

“Simple, can’t other throw the imperial mother ship with just one mole. I’ve been doing espionage work with Fef and some of our other high blood supporters for a while. Plus I was the one who held back Condy when Kar and Sol attacked the shuttle, too. ”

Karkat patted him on the shoulder. “Yeah we owe a lot to the cult’s first sea dweller member.”

Feferi burst into the room, only after a moment realising the presence of the Striders. “Oh my apologies, Prince Dirk, Prince Dave.” She turned to Karkat and Eridan. “It’s the others, they’re all going to be here in an hour!”

“Whoa, really?” Karkat’s jaw dropped slightly. “How many of them?”

“Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, Tavros and Kanaya.” The empress clapped her hands together.

“Wait, what about Vriska and Terezi?” Eridan asked.

“Don’t know.” The empress shrugged, “But Serket and Pyrope are hardy, they can take whatever is thrown at them.”

Dirk’s attention was grabbed again. “Do you mean you have The bloody Mindfang and The Lady justice Redglare working for you?”

“Come now darling,” Eridan laughed, “We control the Royal family of Alternia. Why would a couple of low ranking blueblood officers be any issue?”

Dirk scowled “But aren’t they war heroes?” 

“The scourge sisters? War Heroes? That’s hilarious.” Karkat failed to hold back a chuckle.

“Okay, so Captain Vriska Serket, or as you call her Mindfang, is a Pirate. Plain and simple, she stopped fighting for Alternia when she realised that attacking ships of both sides was easier and more profitable. She attacked one of mine once, after Kan saved me, we beat her and she swore an alliance to the cult. Pretty sure her pirate operations are to this day where a lot of the cult’s funds and equipment come from.” Eridan explained. “Redglare on the other hand, has some weird thing for justice, except she sees justice a different way to a lot of other blue bloods, she got discharged because he blew up 20 ships full of subjugators; the most bloodthirsty trolls there are. Although the official story for that by both sides is that humans did it. Unlike Vriska she was already a member of the cult, one of Karkat’s inner circle actually.”

“An Indigo blood hunter ey?” Dave said elbowing Dirk. “Sounds like someone you’d get along with, Dirk.”

“To be honest, I’ve heard more about Redglare executing prisoners of war than being a traitor.”

“Okay no.” Karkat raised an accusing finger “Those people attempted to otherthrow the ship they we’re being transported on. They stopped being prisoners of war the moment they started actively attacking Alternian officers. Terezi did what was needed in the situation. Or are you telling me that mass sacrifices of enemy troops are now wrong ‘Strider of the Dawn’.”

“What did you just say?” Dirk stood up.

“Minister, prince dirk , calm down,” Feferi said authoritatively.

“Yeah, come on.” Eridan pleaded, “What’s with this ‘strider of the dawn’ thing anyway?”

“Your fiancée is responsible for destruction of the mars settlement, didn’t you know?” Karkat said leaning back and grinning slightly. “Got defeated on the surface, pulled back all his troops, blew up a sixth of the planet, killed over a thousand blue blood officers and countless rust bloods in the dead of night. Story goes he landed on the planet’s surface in the morning, went into the capital building, dragged the dying grand highblood out to the balcony and stuck a skaian flag straight through his skull. In a way he’s a hero, killing the most ruthless bloody dictator Alternia’s ever seen, killed more people than old Condy did they say. I believe them, got dragged before him by Gamzee. I only survived because I had seven spies in the room.”

"Mars?" Eridan’s mouth had turned to a grimace. “Isn’t that when we lost…”

“Aradia, yeah.” Sollux entered the room his eyes locked on dirk, sparking slightly behind his glasses. “I would like to know. How much of that story is true your highness?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jake English’s first day as captain was planned to be peaceful one, he would receive his pips in a ceremony held by the prince, his childhood friend and soon to be immediate superior.

“Are you nervous?” Dirk had asked, resplendent in his royal guard uniform. The ceremony wasn’t until the evening, but Dirk was never one for changing.

“What? Come now, old sport, I’ve never been nervous in my entire life!” Jake wore his sergeant’s uniform, merely for sentimental reasons.

“That’s a lie; remember in high school when Jane asked you to the ball?” Dirk smirked.

“Okay, I’m terrified, more terrified than old Janey ever made me.” Jake looked out across the half-terraformed surface of mars. The project to make mars into an earth like planet was put on hold after the Alternian war started. “This planet, it’s so like us.”

“What?”

“Well it’s so rough and it was ready to be made beautiful, then the war started and it’s gotten so bad, I’m wondering if it will ever be truly beautiful now.” Jake sighed. “The beauty it was promised was just a mask really. It was never going to actually be Earth, but surely that’s better than this.”

Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake. “Once the war is over, I’ll marry Roxy and you can marry Jane and the four of us can live happily ever after, if that’s what you want. Once the war is over the universe will sort itself out.”

The sun disappeared in the sky for a moment; the two men looked up and saw terror. A fleet of Alternian ships were in the sky. Thousands of Ships all of them bared the same marking, Capricorn, which could only mean one thing. “The Grand Highblood.” Jake whispered “What is he doing on mars?”

“More like how did he even amass this much strength? I heard he was defeated by your sister’s forces a week ago.”

“Oh my god, Jade.” Jake turned to the prince and the look he gave him could only be described as hopelessness. “Dirk what if Jade…”

“We’d have heard about that,” Dirk looked at the sky one last time before grabbing Jake’s hand and pulling him into the capital building. “We need to rally the men, tell them to meet me in the barracks in ten, no, eight.”

“Men,” Dirk addressed the entire two thousand men currently stationed in mars’ capital city New Derse. “We are about to be attacked, what is left of the civilian population is leaving now. We had thought our position safe, that we had mars under our control after last week’s victories. You have doubtless seen the sky and what the Highblood’s forces are currently doing to it. I don’t know how they got here, I don’t know what they’re doing here, but I know that I won’t let them leave here. Mars is out last bastion. It is hope’s final stand. Godspeed gentlemen.”

Dirk left without another word, “Sergeant English get me 18 brave men. We’ve a visitor to greet.”

The Grand Highblood was an old troll, a large old troll, a large old intimidating troll. He stood a whole 7 foot high and sat in a throne room painted with every colour of blood you can imagine, but, most recently you note, with the red blood only humans have.

“TO WHAT MOTHERFUCKIN BUSINESS DO I OWE THE PLEASURE, DIRK STRIDER, PRINCE OF HEART.” The Highblood stared into the camera, his painted face bearing three parallel scratch marks, still leaking indigo blood.

“Get the fuck out of mars now, you piece of shit clown.” Dirk knew that the indigo-bloods only responded to excessive swearing. ”You’ve got five fucking minutes before I blow you little clown car out of the sky.”

After four minutes and thirty seconds, the communication link broadcast one message back.

“honk HONK.”

Within thirty seconds the grand Highblood’s ship lay in ruins on the Martian surface. Dirk sent out another message to the fleet. “Turn around now.”

Dirk grabbed a rifle and called Jake to his side. “Don’t you leave my side okay Sergeant?”

Jake spun his dual blaster pistols. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

The ships of course did not turn around, and although lots of them were shot down, many continued forwards to land in the city. From there it was the standard warfare one wages against the subjugglators, kill the Chucklevoodooed troops until you get to a Highblood and kill it. When a troll is under the Chucklevoodoos, although they become extremely obedient, they also lose fighting power due to not being in control of their own actions. Of course this didn’t matter as they were basically just meat shields for the Highbloods anyway.

Victory seemed to be within grasp, a fifth of the fleet had been taken down and few casualties had even been taken by the Skaians.

Then the Grand Highblood showed up, far from dead.  He tore through squads of men on his own, gunfire seemed to bounce off his skin and his hands crushed bones with little real effort. It soon was of little surprise that being in a crash didn’t kill him. He was, as the war poet Hussie once said: “Really hard to kill for reasons which basically don’t make any sense.”

 “JAKE.” Dirk shouted, “ANY IDEAS ON TAKING OUT MAKARA?”

“WHO?” Jake moved so he was back to back with Dirk.

“HIGHBLOOD, ANY IDEAS?”

“PERHAPS AN ATTACK FROM TWO SIDES, HE’S A SLOW BUGGER, JUST KEEP EVERYONE AWAY FROM HIM THEN STRIKE FROM BOTH SIDES AT ONCE.”

“THAT COULD WORK.”

Soon the Highblood stood alone with a 10 meter radius around him, devoid of any humans. Jake gave the signal and the troll was charged by twenty men. The Highblood responded by grabbing Jake and using him to attack the other troops.

“JAKE!” Dirk shouted, unsheathing his sword and slicing the grand Highblood across the forearm, making him drop his captive. Dirk moved on the offensive, dodging the Highblood’s attacks and making swift strikes at his body. What Dirk had in speed the Highblood had in sheer tenacity, he barley bleed at all, and soon Dirk was on the defensive, trying to dodge the Highblood’s attacks.

Dirk stumbled backwards, and attempted to locate what had caused his fall.

Jake English still lay on the floor, his body was mangled and broken. The Highblood looked at the prince, then at Jake and, with one stomp, ended the life of Captain Jake English. Dirk saw his life flash before him, slowing down only to show his most loved times of all. Those with Jake. The Highblood swung a fish down at Dirk, who rolled put the way just in time. The Highblood threw another punch and Dirk was brushed by the large fist, then there was a flash and Dirk felt four arms pick him up and take him away.

Dirk was carried far from the battlefield and ushered onto an emergency shuttle. “I never ordered a retreat.” Dirk stared down at the ground. “What about those left on the ground?

 “Your highness, the only ones left on the ground are dead.”

“NO.” Dirk shouted. “JAKE IS STILL DOWN THERE.”

“Prince Dirk, Captain English was killed by the Grand Highblood.”

Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours.

Dirk looked up; there were 30 people in a shuttle designed for fifty. “Are we really the only survivors?”

“Yes.”

“Then, Captain Green, you know what to do.”

The man looked solemnly at the ground before pulling out a communicator.

“Control do you read me? This is Captain Green of the Mars occupational force, the prince has an order he would like to make.”

Green handed the device to Dirk. “I Prince Dirk Strider, the Prince of Heart, Commander of the second fleet and royal heir to the imperial thrones of Prospit, Derse and High Skaia, herby command you. Destroy the mars settlement.”

* * *

 

“I’d say just about all of it.” Dirk looked Sollux straight in the eye. His mouth showed no sign of expression at all.

Sollux’s eyes sparked more as he stepped forwards. “Sollux, stop.” Feferi grabbed his arm, but he threw her back.

“So what are you going to say about it?” Sollux remained a calm demeanour bar his eyes which were giving off psionic lighting so strong it threated to break free at any moment.

“War. War was what happened.” Dirk scowled, “I’m not proud of it, but it was needed.”

“IT WAS A MASSACRE!” Sollux shouted, his body engulfed itself in blue and red flames. “HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT?”

Eridan, Karkat and Dave rose from their seats. “STAND DOWN CAPTOR!” Karkat shouted. “FEFERI STOP HIM.”

Dirk stood slowly. “Do you think I didn’t lose people too? You think that I landed on that planet that day and was proud of what I did? You think that I don’t have a heart?”

Sollux shot a small bolt of energy from his eyes, hitting Dirk in the chest. “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PLAY THE VICTIM, YOU KILLED HER AND NOW I’M GONNA KI-“

He was interrupted by a swift punch to the gut. A second followed to the face then a third to his temple. Eridan followed up with a nerve pinch, temporarily disabling Sollux’s powers. “Fuckin hurry Kar!” Karkat grabbed Sollux on the temples and uttered a quick three line incantation. The gold blood dropped limply to the floor.  A silence fell.

Nobody stirred for a minute. Dirk was out cold, Eridan and Karkat looked down on the body of Sollux Captor. Dave walked up and after a couple of seconds, hoisted the troll over his shoulder.

“Wait,” Feferi said “Where are you taking him?”

“The holding cells.” Dave shot the empress a dirty look. “If he’s lucky he’ll get treason, else it’s attempted murder, war crimes and use of psionics inside the royal palace. Best case, execution.”

“HOW IS THAT THE BEST CASE?” Feferi shouted.

“Otherwise, it’s public execution, anarchy and the war starting again because the Empresses consort just attacked the heir to the throne.” Dave gritted his teeth. “I want to be friends with you people, but you will make no friends in all skaia if you attack a member of the royal family and an enemy of me if you drop a single drop of my brother’s blood. Do you understand Peixes?”

Feferi glared at Dave but he had already turned away. “Karkat might you please attend to my brothers health?”

“Ampora is already on it.” Karkat replied. “Empress we should retire to our rooms.”

Feferi didn’t move, only speaking when Dave had left. “We’re getting Sollux back Karkat.”

“FEFERI,” Karkat shouted. “DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? YOU CAN’T ATTACK THE PRINCE OF HEART. HE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE COUNTRY.”

“But.” Feferi looked shocked at her friends outburst.

“BUT NOTHING, YOU WE’RE THAT IDIOTS MOIRAIL A SWEEP AGO, YOU KNEW HOW TO CALM HIM DOWN. WHY DIDN’T YOU? BECAUSE IF IT WAS TO KEEP UP THE DEMANOUR OF AN EMPRESS YOU KIND OF FAILED ON THAT ONE ALREADY.” Karkat grabbed Feferi’s arm and pulled her out of the door.

Eridan knelt next to Dirk, his heart had been stopped for a few moments, but he wouldn’t wake up until the psychic residue had cleared, with Sollux not there to do it himself this task fell to Eridan.

“You know, we have some pretty lousy dates.” Eridan smiled to himself slowly, massaging the front of Dirks chest. “It’d be nice if you were just, not you for once, during them.”

Dirk had no response, he was still out cold.

“Sollux was completely out of line there. I’m sorry. I should have stepped in earlier. Damn why won’t he just get over Aradia? It’s ridiculous, he’s got the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy at his arm and he can’t even get over a girl who died two years ago. But who am I to talk about getting over people right?” He began a second motion. “God you have no resistance to Psy’s do you?"

"Also you have a really great chest, nice and toned but not the super muscular stuff like E-“

A hand reached up and grabbed Eridan’s. “Get off me you purple boode-“ Eridan twisted the final lock from Dirks chest causing him to feel an electric shock.  Dirk writhed in pain.

“Believe it or not,” Eridan stood up and offered a hand to the man on the floor. “I’m on your side. I’m not an Indigo for gods sake and, hey look, the guy just attacked you was a GOLD blood, so get over your fucking bloodism okay?”

“If you think this marriage is still going through, you got another thing coming.” Dirk propped himself up unaided and squared himself against Eridan, he was actually no taller but a lot more muscular than the troll.

“Dirk.” Eridan said looking the prince straight in the eye “it has to.”

Dirk planted a fist straight onto the bridge of Eridan’s nose causing his oversized glasses to push into his face. He followed by grabbing the sea dweller by his throat and pushing him into the wall. “You are never going to replace him, never.” Dirk breathed the words, soft as the moonlight which shone through the window to their right but with a hidden harshness which cut through Eridan.

Eridan threw his arms around Dirk and pulled him in for a kiss. Eridan’s sharp teeth bit into Dirk’s mouth, who violently pushed away. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.”

“Come on that was some of the most blatant black propositioning ev-.”  Dirk punched him. Then he punched him again. And again.  And again. And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.  And again.   

Dirk released his grip and Eridan fell to the floor, blood poured from the sea-dweller’s face. Eridan spluttered for breath in between coughing fits. He tried to regulate his breathing, but his gills were filling with blood and he could feel himself suffocating. He opened his mouth and a great stream of purple rushed to the ground. Dirk looked down at him without a noise.

After his breath had returned Eridan silently traced the path on the floor to his body with his hands, picked himself up and, without looking away from the ground, left the room.

Dirk looked at his bare fist, covered in violet blood. He slumped to his knees. Eridan had put up no fight. No fight at all. He said he was his ally. He said he was trying to help. But Dirk had punched him. He had punched him and punched him and punched him. There was no escaping the reality of the situation. Dirk felt a tear fall down his face and he feltt for the second time in his life, he had truly let someone down.


	4. Chapter 4

The grey quarter of Derse, as it was known, was an area inhabited mainly by Trolls, many prisoners of war without a means to return to Alternia, many mutants who moved to Skaian territories to escape the constant threat of culling and a few merchants and craftsmen come from Alternia to sell their wares. The corner of the city was immediately recognisable, a wide range of Alternian style buildings lie in the heart, the trade district. Grand blueblood castles mixed with the more utilitarian buildings of the lower classes, woven in with each other.

Anti-Hemospectrum laws were passed very early into the settlements lifespan and hefty punishments lie in place for those caught breaking them, enforced as they are by the Grey Judges, a Skaian-loyal troll-only division of the Imperial justice system based around the Alternian tradition of the legislacerators, given the full powers of judge, jury and executioner inside the troll settlements.

The outer ring of the settlement known as “the old wall” was once a heavily guarded area during the time when Alternia started to attack the solar system of Skaia’s capital planet, Earth. The restrictions have since been lifted and the structures which once oppressed the trolls now contain residential buildings for the people of the grey quarter.

It is in all respects an area with an amazing, if short, history, but perhaps what is more amazing is unlike the troll settlement on Prospit, the grey quarter is not a slum, not an area filled with crime or poverty, but a booming economical area. Many goods crafted by the journeymen and imported by the merchants of the area are in high demand by the population of Derse, and although black market trade is rife, the area is orderly; and completely alien to Trolls raised in almost any other of the universe.

Karkat Vantas stared in wonder at the buildings that surrounded him. He to this day had visions of an Alternia which looked like this. He walked past a busking sea dweller, he was missing two legs and not even his blood could have saved him from the cull in the old empire.

“Calm down Kar.” Eridan smiled, throwing some change to the busker.

“Ain’t many Violets round here son,” The busker said noticing the embroidery on Eridan’s cloak. “You from off planet?”

Eridan turned to face him. “Yeah, Admiral Eridan Ampora, decendant of Cronus "Dualscar" Ampora at your service.” Giving a salute. “A military man yourself I presume?”

“My goodness, the Prince of Wrath at MY service.” The man coughed, he couldn’t have been any older than 12 sweeps. “Dalran Inundo, Captain of the Thunderer, fifty seventh century of the Alternian navy, I took orders direct from your Ancestor himself, how is the Orphaner.”

“Cronus Ampora, the Imperial Consort to Empress Meenah Peixes and Grand Admiral of the Alternian navy no longer lives and I am the one who killed him.” Eridan said, his voice faltering only slightly.

“Thank goodness for that,” Dalran chuckled, “Old Ampora was one of the worst men I ever met, luckily I didn’t know him for very long, unfortunately I stopped knowing him after he abandoned the Thunderer to Lady Harley’s forces. I suppose you’ve taken over then?”

“Not officially, no. But I remember you, Inundo, you used to serve on the Angel right? You were amazing tactician; we’d have been wiped out even quicker on Io if it weren’t for you.”

The busker frowned. “It was how I got promoted to captain, yes, but I lost too many in that battle to be proud of anything to do with it, I lost two quadrants that day, hell, you were still on the planet when we retreated. I’m surprised you survived at all.”

Eridan patted the man on the shoulder and placed a card on his lap. “If you ever want back into the army call this number, Alternia’s coming into a new age and we’re gonna need people like you if we wanna bring peace to our territories.”

“I’m fine here.” The troll laughed. “I have my health, just about, and my violin. Thanks for your consideration anyway.”

Eridan threw 100 boondollars into the opened violin case. “Ain’t every day you get to meet a man who saved your life.”

“Before you go!” The troll said, “Who are your companions?” He pointed at Karkat and Feferi, the former clad in the cloak of the signless and the latter in a long brown shawl. “That ones in a cultists robe, the kind that we’re not supposed to talk about.”

“That’s Karkat Vantas, descendant of the signless sufferer.”

Dalran gasped. “What’s he doing with an Admiral?”

“It gets better, the one in the ridiculous rags, who looks like a witch, is the Heiress.  We’re working with the cult, going to bring Alternia to a new age, one where every city is like this.”

“You’re mad.” The violet-blood laughed, “You’re mad and I love it, I’ll work for you if that’s what you want. You’re a noble man Ampora, aren’t many nobles I can say that about and I’m one myself!”

Deeper into the grey quarter three cloaked figures entered a tavern. The barkeep took a look at them. “Second door on the right and straight down the hall, they’re waiting for you.”

“I’m glad you came.” Dave said, as the three trolls entered the room. He and the two others who accompanied him wore long cloaks and dark glasses.

“Before we start, who’s the third guy? This was meant to be secret.” Karkat said pulling off his hood.

“Sir John Egbert, Knight of Breath, heir to the Egbert lands which surround the city of Prospit.” John stood lowered his hood, discarded his dark glasses for a clear pair and bowed fully and perfectly in the Alternian manner. “At your service.”

“Just to even numbers.” Dirk said pulling off his hood, but keeping the glasses. “He is a trusted friend and ex-emissary to Alternia.”

“I know John,” Karkat said sitting down opposite Dave with Feferi to his right and Eridan to his left.  “Why did you call this meeting Strider?”

“We are all aware of the way in which Dirk, may have treated one of our guests.” Dave said. “We are here to discuss our next step. I think the prince of heart has something to say before we begin, however.”

Dirk stood and bowed to the trolls. “I am truly sorry.”

“I hope you don’t think that’s going to make everything better.” Feferi spat.

“No of cour-“

“It’s pathetic is what it is.” Karkat leant back and crossed his arms.

“I know I just fe-“

“Stop wasting your breath, prince.” Feferi said slamming her fist on the table.

“Fef, Kar, stop.” Eridan removed his hood revealing his bruised face; it bore two cuts on his right cheek and was wholly more purple than grey. “Look, Dirk, I’m at least glad you realised that punching another fuckin prince wasn’t an allowable thing to do. But an apology won’t cover it.”

“Right.” Dave said, “the second issue is that of our current captive Sollux Captor. He’s uncharged as of yet, we can’t charge him with treason, because he isn’t one of us, but we can with your help.”

“Why on earth would we do that?” Karkat leant forwards. “You aren’t making any sense.”

“Look, we charge him with assault it gets thrown to the grey judges cause he’s a troll, nothing we can do about it. Treason however, is dealt with by the royal courts and I just so happen to know who presides over those, as well as the fact that a pardon can be granted by the Prince of Heart.” Dave leant back.

“So what, you want to trade a pardon for Sollux for a pardon for Dirk?” Feferi said.

“As the basis yes,” John said. “Do you have any other demands?”

“Terezi’s not on the shuttle is she?” Eridan said, “Could have done with her expertise right now." Karkat and Feferi shook their heads. "I don’t have anything, either of you?”

“I don’t think so at the moment no.” Feferi said. Karkat shook his head “There is another topic of business though is there not?”

“The wedding, yes.” Dave said. “The king agreed to it, so calling it off will arouse suspicions, but I suppose if you want it over with we will have to deal with that.”

“I’m fine with having it still.” Eridan said. Feferi and  John gasped, Dave, Dirk and Karkat stared in disbelief. “What? We came to the unanimous decision that this was for the best right? At least for Skaia siding with us. Which we need for the meantime until we fully control Alternia. All I ask is Prince Strider show some true remorse for his actions.”

“You have got be crazy.” Karkat said, “How can you even look at that guy?”

“Kar, I’m a soldier, I’ve been beaten up by humans before and I can still look at them without swearing vengeance on their species.”

Dirk felt the last comment, it was expressly aimed at him. He rose from his seat again, “Eridan.” He pulled a large staff from under the table and threw it to him. “I will allow you to have at me as you may.”

“Dirk what are you doing?” John said, panic etched onto his face. Dave looked at him in confusion also. This was not a part of the plan.

“I won’t resort to violence Dirk.” Eridan dropped the staff in front of him.

“Then let one of the others do it. I won’t put up any resistance.”

“This is ridicu-“ Feferi stated but Karkat had already made for the staff and swung it at Dirk’s groin.

Dirk doubled over in pain. “KARKAT!” Feferi shouted. Karkat stabbed Dirk in the chest  and followed by hitting him in the face, making him fall to the floor before dropping the staff by his side.

“Fef, leave it.” Eridan walked over to Dirk, he knelt and offered his left arm. “Need a hand?”

Dirk took it and was pulled to his feet by Eridan. “Tread very carefully from now on, Strider.” Eridan followed this comment by hooking his foot around the prince’s leg and tripping him. “because this is the last time I ever try and help you up.”

Dirk lay face up on the floor and managed to get out a weak “noted.”

“This is ridiculous.” Dave said, exasperated. “now we have two princes with bruises.”

“Exactly,” Dirk picked himself up off the floor. “Now we have an alibi for them, perhaps the two of us were walking in the forest, as fiancée’s do, at night as trolls do, perhaps we were attacked by muggers, now we’re joint martyrs too. The public will love it Dave, we can have a full backing by the commoners in no time.”

“You want to lie to the papers?” John seemed shocked by the very notion.

“We do need public support…” Dave trailed off. “Maybe it’s a good idea. What do you three think?” Dave looked at the trolls.

“We don’t even have a free press on Alternia, the very concept of telling the truth to the commoners is a really alien one.” Karkat said. “It seems like a good idea, I’d go for it and I’m supposed to be the bringer of unity for my entire species.”

“No objections here,” Feferi said.

“I like the Idea actually.” Eridan offered.

“Then I suppose that’ll be the story. Prince Ampora, Dirk, you should set off for the woods now if you are to stumble out covered in bruises in time for the morning presses.” Dave smiled.

“You’ve been spending too much time around Rose.” John said, “It’s really rubbing off on you.”

“Speaking of, can you go talk to her about the plan? Karkat and Feferi, if you come with me we can arrange Sollux’s Skaian citizenship.” Dave rose from his seat pulling his cloak on. 

* * *

 

“Lovely night for a stroll, eh?” Eridan smiled, looking up. The moon was full and big in the sky, and the Aquarius constellation was clear in view. “Such a good idea.”

“I was hoping we could talk a bit in private.” Dirk said, leaning back on a wooden fence. “I wanted to explain something to you.”

“Go ahead.”

“They call me strider of the dawn because those few who survived the bombardments saw me walking on the planet’s surface right? Well that morning I went to find the body of a Captain Jake English, he was always one of my closest friends and was always fighting by my side throughout the war, but the day before he was killed by the Grand Highblood. Anyway, after an hour of searching, I never found Jake, so I went into the capital building to try and recover his stuff, that’s where I found the dying grand Highblood on the throne and next to him the head of Jake, and about him bits of his body. But as if mutilating him wasn’t enough, the Highblood drew a big purple smile of the face of Jake with his own blood and with his dying breaths, all he had to say for himself was ‘honk honk’. I was mad, really mad, so I pulled him out to the balcony and executed him in front of everyone on mars who was still alive. That’s why I hate purple bloods.”  
  
“You loved him didn’t you?” Eridan said walking closer to Dirk. “Jake I mean.”

Dirk’s head dropped. “Yeah. Yeah I did.” Tears welled in his eyes.

Eridan pulled him into a hug, but Dirk pushed him away. “That’s not all of it though; the thing is, when I first saw you. I, god this sounds stupid. I saw a lot of him in you.” Dirk looked up. “Your Purple eyes and his green ones couldn’t be more different colours, but they’re so full of hope, like his always were; at least until the war. But when I first met you I was so angry because I felt like you wanted to waltz into here with your purple blood so like the hue I saw that day, as well the hope and niceties Jake had. And for some nonsensical reason I thought you wanted replace him.”

Dirk didn’t resist when Eridan pulled him into a hug this time and after a moment embraced Eridan in return.

“Dirk, I guess I should tell you something too.” Eridan pulled away. “I was mad with you for a long time. I love Feferi I really do, and when you replaced me as who she was gonna marry, I was angry with you, and it rubbed off on when we actually met, I was incredibly condescending to you.”

“I wasn’t any better, back to you though.” Dirk offered.

“Can’t argue with that.” Eridan smiled playfully punching Dirk’s shoulder. “But soon I kind of realised that you were just as unhappy with how things turned out for you so I guess I became a bit more sympathetic.”

“You mean after…?” Dirk said, trailing off.

“Even after that.” Eridan affirmed. “As stupid as it sounds, I guess I don’t really hold it against you too much, Kar and Fef will, and Kan’ll be arriving soon so she defiantly will.”

“Oh, you mean your moirail?” Dirk asked.

“Yeah, luckily for you she won’t be able to use her chainsaw, but I don’t think you’re gonna escape unscathed.”

“I’ll be sure to keep my guard up.” Dirk chuckled. “We should probably get going if we want to stumble into town in time for the papers.”

Eridan smiled and the two of them walked down the path side by side.

“No but seriously she’s gonna beat the shit out of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after three months of writers block i am, sorta giving up on this fic. Sorry Guys, but thanks for reading!
> 
> For any questions, comments or to see my newer works go to http://200andnineteenhexagons.tumblr.com/


End file.
